Kacze opowieści (czołówka)
Kacze opowieści (ang. DuckTales Theme) - piosenka do serialu animowanego Kacze opowieści. Słowa i muzykę do piosenki wykonał Mark Mueller, a piosenkę zaśpiewał artysta muzyczny Jeff Pescetto. Piosenkę można też usłyszeć podczas napisów końcowych do filmu Kacze opowieści: Poszukiwacze zaginionej lampy oraz w reboocie serialu z 2017 roku, gdzie śpiewa Felicia Barton. Polską wersję piosenki do serialu z 1987 roku śpiewają: Mieczysław Szcześniak (stary dubbing) i Jacek Kotlarski (nowy dubbing); piosenkę do rebootu z 2017 roku śpiewają Jakub Jurzyk i Olga Szomańska - tekst do piosenki napisał Filip Łobodziński. Tekst piosenki Wersja oryginalna Wersja do serialu z 1987 roku (intro) Life is like a hurricane Here in Duckburg Race cars, lasers, airplanes It's a duck-blur! Might solve a mystery Or rewrite history! DuckTales! Woo-hoo! Every day they're out there making DuckTales! Woo-hoo! Tales of derring-do Bad and good luck tales! D-d-d-danger! Watch behind you! There's a stranger out to find you What to do, just grab on to some... DuckTales! Woo-hoo! Every day they're out there makin' DuckTales! Woo-hoo! Tales of derring-do Bad and good luck tales! Woo-hoo! Not ponytails or cottontails, no DuckTales! Woo-hoo! Wersja do serialu z 1987 roku (pełna wersja) Life is like a hurricane Here in Duckburg Race cars, lasers, airplanes It's a duck-blur! Might solve a mystery Or rewrite history! DuckTales! Woo-hoo! Every day they're out there making DuckTales! Woo-hoo! Tales of derring-do Bad and good luck tales! Woo-hoo! When it seems they're heading for final curtain Good deduction never fails That's for certain! The worst of messes Become successes! DuckTales! Woo-hoo! Every day they're out there making DuckTales! Woo-hoo! Tales of derring-do Bad and good luck tales! Woo-hoo! D-d-d-danger! Watch behind you! There's a stranger out to find you What to do, just grab on to some... DuckTales! (muzyka instrumentalna) DuckTales! Woo-hoo! Every day they're out there makin' DuckTales! Woo-hoo! Tales of derring-do Bad and good luck tales! Woo-hoo! D-d-d-danger! Watch behind you! There's a stranger out to find you What to do, just grab on to some... DuckTales! Woo-hoo! Every day they're out there making DuckTales! Woo-hoo! Tales of derring-do Bad and good luck tales! Woo-hoo! Every day they're out there making DuckTales! Woo-hoo! Tales of derring-do Bad and good luck tales! Woo-hoo! Not ponytails or cottontails, no DuckTales! Woo-hoo! Woo-hoo! (powtarzanie słów, a potem zanikanie) Wersja do serialu z 2017 roku (intro) Life is like a hurricane Here in Duckburg Race cars, lasers, airplanes It's a duck-blur! Might solve a mystery Or rewrite history! DuckTales! Woo-oo! Every day they're out there making DuckTales! Woo-oo! Tales of derring-do Bad and good luck tales! Woo-oo! D-d-d-danger! Lurks behind you! There's a stranger out to find you What to do, just grab on to some... DuckTales! Woo-oo! Every day they're out there making DuckTales! Woo-oo! Tales of derring- Bad and good- Not ponytails or cottontails, no DuckTales! Woo-oo! Wersja do serialu z 2017 roku (pełna wersja) Life is like a hurricane Here in Duckburg Race cars, lasers, airplanes It's a duck-blur! Might solve a mystery Or rewrite history! DuckTales! Woo-oo! Every day they're out there making DuckTales! Woo-oo! Tales of derring-do Bad and good luck tales! Woo-oo! When it seems they're heading for the final curtain Good deduction never fails That's for certain! The worst of messes Become successes! DuckTales! Woo-oo! Every day they're out there making DuckTales! Woo-oo! Tales of derring-do Bad and good luck tales! Woo-oo! (muzyka instrumentalna) D-d-d-danger! Lurks behind you! There's a stranger out to find you What to do, just grab on to some... DuckTales! Woo-oo! Every day they're out there making DuckTales! Woo-oo! Tales of derring-do Bad and good luck tales! Woo-oo! Every day they're out there making DuckTales! Woo-oo! Tales of derring- Bad and good- Not ponytails or cottontails, no DuckTales! Woo-oo! Wersja do serialu z 2017 roku (wersja z odcinka "Last Christmas") Life is like a candy cane, Here in Duckburg Snowflakes, presents, Santa's sleigh, It's a duck-blur! Might make bells jingle, Or trap Kris Kringle! DuckTales! Christmas Eve we're out there makin' DuckTales! Tales of Christmas Past and Yuletide Luck tales! Wersja polska Wciągną nas w przygody wir i w kłopoty. Mamy auta, laser i samoloty. Być albo nie być, tu trzeba przeżyć Kaczki! Łułu! Dzioby w górę, zgodnym chórem, Kaczki! Łułu! Raz na wozie, raz pod wozem, Kaczki! Cz-cz-cz-czycha ktoś tam w cieniu, trzeba zmykać w oka mgnieniu. A tu rety, razem bracia, Kaczki! Łułu! Dzioby w górę, zgodnym chórem, Kaczki! Łułu! Raz na wozie, raz pod wozem, Kaczki! Łułu! A więc dalej, w wir przygody, Kaczki! Łułu! en:DuckTales Theme es:DuckTales Theme fi:Ankronikka (tunnusmusiikki) it:DuckTales (Sigla) nl:DuckTales introliedje pt-br:Tema de DuckTales ru:Утиные истории (вступительная песня) Kategoria:Piosenki z serialu Kacze opowieści (1987)